Irresistible
by Lil Aussie Alias Chick
Summary: Syd and Vaughn are young and in love, you're only a teenager once SV I'm not good at summaries but read it, its good.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Sorry I accidentally deleted this chapter so I'm trying to recreate the page as it originally was. 

Title – Irresistible  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing but MV (yeh I wish)  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Author – Lil Aussie Alias Chick  
  
Summary - Syd and Vaughn are young and in love. SV  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first Fan-Fic ever, well I've written 2 others but they've kinda been written as I've written this one so I've been too scared to post them but how else am I gonna get any feedback to see if I can actually write, so this is my fav out of them. Anyway I'm 15 and I live in Australia so I've only seen up to Crossings and I do not want to know anything so I will kill anyone who tells me anything...lol.  
  
If anyone reads my other story or any of my future stories you will probably notice that some of my stories sorta intertwine, like names and schools and their history – eg. Siblings and stuff but not all of my stories will but yeh (  
  
Also I'd once again like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing 'When I see you Smiling', it means heaps to me.

**Chapter 1**   
"Attention class, we have a new student" 

17-year-old Sydney Bristow looked up as her English teacher addressed the class

"Class, this is Michael Vaughn, Michael would you like to introduce yourself & tell the class a little about yourself?"

Poor kid, I'd hate to have to do that Syd thought, as she began to study the new boy, Michael, the words 'Greek God' flashed in her mind, he was actually quite good looking; he had a strong bone structure with high cheek bones, definitely at least a 9 on Syd's scale.

Michael quickly scanned the class in front of him, hoping not to embarrass himself, as his eyes wandered he noticed a pretty girl sitting in the third row, she was one of those drop-dead gorgeous girls but you could tell she was definitely a beautiful person inside and out, she smiled at him when they made eye contact for a split second, then she looked down at the papers on her desk.

"Uh, hi I'm Michael, I've been living in France for the past 6 years with my mum and sisters, we moved back to America two months ago, we lived in Chicago for a while, then we moved here two weeks ago to be closer to her family and I'm fluent in English and French."

Wow, Syd thought, he speaks French, I love the French language, I wonder if he'd teach me, my French teacher did say I could use some extra help. Oh I hope he'll come and sit next to me Syd thought quickly glancing at the empty desk to her right. Ahh! What's wrong with me, I sound like a silly school girl with a crush, that's because I am a silly school girl with a crush, I haven't even talked to the guy yet & I'm acting as if he's the one. He could be a major jerk, but I highly doubt that, no one that hot can be a jerk.

"Michael you can sit next to Sydney Bristow, Sydney please raise your hand."

Michael couldn't believe his luck when the pretty girl he had been looking at raised her hand. He tried as confidently as he could manage to stroll over to her and sit down without tripping. "Hey I'm Michael," he said as he sat down "but I'm guessing you already know that?"

"Uh yeh, I'm Sydney but I guess you already knew that too?"

"Yep, have you ever been to Sydney?"

"I wish, I've never been to Australia before, I've been to France and some other places though and I'm learning French as well as all the other languages my father insists I learn, but my teacher isn't that cluey which makes it hard."

"I could teach you, its not that hard"

Syd smiled at Michael, "That's what my French teacher tried to tell me"

"Oh so you don't want me to teach you" his face dropping

"No!" Syd said a little too eager "I mean I really need all the help I can get"

"Great, how about this arvo? I know I'm new in town but I saw this place the other day, it think it was called Chino's"

"Chino's? Great, my friends and I hang out there all the time, you should meet them, you'd really like them."

"If their anything like you I think I like them already"

"I guess you'll like them then" Sydney replied a blush rising to her cheeks.

Bell Rings

"I guess, I'll see you after school then" Michael said as the class started to pack up their things.

"Um yeh, meet me at my locker, 147."

"See you then" Michael said as he gave Syd a huge smile.

"Bye" Syd said still in a trance from the new guy, whom she now had a date with.

Plz!!!! PLZ REPLY! The little button at the bottom...lol (


	2. Chapter 2

Title – Irresistible  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing but MV (yeh I wish)  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Author – Lil Aussie Alias Chick  
  
Summary - Syd and Vaughn are young and in love. SV  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first Fan-Fic ever, well I've written 2 others but they've kinda been written as I've written this one so I've been too scared to post them but how else am I gonna get any feedback to see if I can actually write, so this is my fav out of them. Anyway I'm 15 and I live in Australia so I've only seen up to Crossings and I do not want to know anything so I will kill anyone who tells me anything...lol.  
  
If anyone reads my other story or any of my future stories you will probably notice that some of my stories sorta intertwine, like names and schools and their history – eg. Siblings and stuff but not all of my stories will but yeh (  
  
Also I'd once again like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing 'When I see you Smiling', it means heaps to me.  
  
Caroline – Thankyou for your review, I'm sorry that it's taken so long but I haven't had much time and I have 2 other stories as well.  
  
Moni – Thankyou! I hope that you think it is, reviews keep me writing!  
  
Natasha – Thanks! Sorry it's taken so long – year 11 is so time consuming!  
  
Largemarge416 – Yeh I love SV high-school as well that's y I wanted to write it.  
  
Sintheeah – Thanks! Yes Vaughn is a 'Greek God', I absolutely love him, he's so hot! Too bad he's like more than double my age... dagnammit!  
  
Abyss00000 – Thankyou! Did you write 'Amour Sans'? I absolutely love it!!! Probably like in my top 3 fav stories, it is the best. I guessed because your email addy is the same as Vaughn's screen name in the story. Sorry if I'm wrong but yeh I just had to mention it cos it is such an awesome story.  
  
Tisha – Thanks, yeh this story has much shorter chapters than my other fic – sorry I just don't have the time anymore. I really wish I could email you when I post a new chapter but I just don't have the time – once again sorry. But there is a way that you can get emails whenever I update, if you become a member you can add me to your update list I think that's what it is? But if you do become a member and post a signed review it gives you three options and one of them is to get emails whenever I post a chapter up. That's what I do for my fav stories. Hope that helps, so sorry but I just have so much to do now.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Syd, did you hear? There's a totally hot new guy in our grade and he speaks French, maybe he could like tutor us or something?" Francie Calfo, Sydney's best friend babbled as they were walking to their usual cafeteria table, with all of their friends.  
  
"Is his name Michael by any chance?" Syd's heart skipped a beat when she said Michael's name.  
  
"Uh yeh, so you've seen him? Give me the 411?"  
  
"I think you just gave me the 411" Syd laughed; Francie was very into guy watching.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"You know something that you're not telling me"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Syd, you've been fidgeting since I mentioned this guy & you haven't touched your pizza, granted it is from the cafeteria, but it's sooooo not like you."  
  
"Um you know Michael"  
  
"The hot guy that we've been talking about for the last 10 minutes, yeh I think I know who you're talking about" Francie said sarcastically.  
  
"Sydney, hey" a voice came from behind them  
  
"Oh hey Will," Syd took a double take "Uh hi Michael"  
  
"Sydney" Michael said a little unsure of himself, Will had befriended him and invited him to meet some of his other friends, including the girl he liked. By the way he looked at Syd, he knew that he liked her, not her friend the dark chick sitting next to Sydney. Syd looked uncomfortable too, she probably knew that Will had a crush on her and was also wondering how to approach this situation.  
  
"You guys know each other?" Will asked  
  
"Yeh, we've met" Syd replied  
  
"Hi I'm Francie, nice to meet you Michael"  
  
"Hey, I'm Michael, nice to meet you too"  
  
"Great, I just bought Mikey over here to meet you guys and I guess we should go get our poison."  
  
"Ok" Francie replied  
  
"See you after school then girls, at the common? The common's a park near Syd's house, a group of us meet there sometimes after school, you should come too Michael."  
  
Michael cast a nervous glance over at Sydney  
  
"I'm busy, sorry," Syd blurted out  
  
"Yeh me too, but thanks for the invite, maybe another time?" Michael said purposely-avoiding eye contact.  
  
"You don't ha..." Francie stopped mid word as Sydney's foot began to grind on hers.  
  
"Maybe you & Will could go and meet everyone else" Syd said  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you there Francie, Bye, come on Michael."  
  
"Bye Syd, Bye Francie" Michael replied while walking away.  
  
"Ok spill" Francie challenged when the boys were gone.  
  
"Um"  
  
"Girl I know you don't have plans today"  
  
"Actually, I do with Michael" Syd said trying to stop the blush rising up her cheeks  
  
"Oh my gosh, you have a date with Michael?"  
  
"We were talking and he offered to tutor me in French, and of course I said yes and he asked me if I wanted to go to Chino's this arvo so I told him I would"  
  
"Oh my gosh Syd I'm soooo jealous of you"  
  
"You've got to do me a favour, make sure Will doesn't know about this until we work out what to do"  
  
"Sure, I'll help, but on one condition"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If Michael has a brother, introduce me." Francie said while laughing  
  
"Syd, Francie, was that the new guy everyone's been talking about?" Lana Ashton asked  
  
Lana was one of Syd's best friends who completely fit the popular status that their group was considered as; Syd really didn't care about those kind of superficial things. She should be snobby & mean considering she was head cheerleader & the (almost) captain of the football team (Will) had a crush on her, but she hated those stupid stereotypes on the movies. And she definitely hated being the same as everyone else.  
  
"Yeh, that's Michael" Francie replied  
  
"Wow, I heard that he's trying out for quarterback, do you think he'll beat Will, I mean Will is totally going to be captain, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't know, hey we don't have cheerleading tomorrow cos coach is out sick, why don't we go watch the tryouts?"  
  
"That's a great idea Francie, are you coming as well Syd?"  
  
"Sure, I'll come"  
  
**********Bell Rings**********  
  
"Ugh, English" Francie complained  
  
"I totally know what you mean," Lana said  
  
"Its not that bad"  
  
"Syd, just cos you're a brain and happen to like English doesn't mean that normal people like it"  
  
"Ok, I know I'm a square"  
  
"Nope, squares are not cool, and Syd you are so far from not being cool." Kara Roberts butted in  
  
"Totally" a group of Syd's friends agreed  
  
**********Bell Rings**********  
  
"Ok I get it" these girls try way too hard Syd thought  
  
"See you guys at the common then?" Lana asked  
  
"I'll be there but Syd has plans" Francie replied  
  
"Ok see you then, hey maybe Michael might want to come, I'll ask him." Lana said with a little wave goodbye  
  
"Come on Syd, there's a thing called class" Francie called  
  
"Study hall"  
  
"See you later then Syd"  
  
"Yeh bye"  
  
There really is a common, the Robina Common. And the locker 147 was cos of the whole Rambaldi page 47 thing.  
  
Plz!!!! PLZ REPLY! The little button at the bottom...lol ( 


	3. Chapter 3

Title – Irresistible  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing but MV (yeh I wish)  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Author – Lil Aussie Alias Chick  
  
Summary - Syd and Vaughn are young and in love. SV  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first Fan-Fic ever, well I've written 2 others but they've kinda been written as I've written this one so I've been too scared to post them but how else am I gonna get any feedback to see if I can actually write, so this is my fav out of them. Anyway I'm 15 and I live in Australia so I've only seen up to Blowback and I do not want to know anything so I will kill anyone who tells me anything...lol.  
  
If anyone reads my other story or any of my future stories you will probably notice that some of my stories sorta intertwine, like names and schools and their history – eg. Siblings and stuff but not all of my stories will but yeh (  
  
Also I'd once again like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing 'When I see you Smiling', it means heaps to me.  
  
Mangoes are yum – Fellow Aussie! I know Aussie TV is so behind the US! But some stuff like American Idol and Survivor is only a few days apart.  
  
Caroline – Thanks! Hope you like this one too!  
  
Meg – Yeh I hate it when people just like avoid the fact that they like each other, its like hello just go out already, OMG! That sounded so ditzy!  
  
Me – Hi! Guess what when I used to be a non member I used to review under the name of 'ME' so this is really kewl, your using my name. Thanks for the review!  
  
Natalie – Um what happened was that Syd and Vaughn already had plans to go out, and they didn't want anyone to know that they were going out – especially Will, so at lunch when Will asked them to come to the common after school they both had to lie so that Will wouldn't find out.  
  
Aliaschick62 – I love SV teen as well that's why I just had to write it.  
  
Moni – Thanks – wouldn't you just die if you had a private French lesson with Vaughn?  
  
Serendipity112233 - See I'm from Australia and we don't have cheerleaders or a football team, everyone has their own team like I'm on the Girls Senior A soccer team for half the year and the Girls Senior A touch team for the other half of the year and each person (cos I go to a private school everyone is forced to be on a team, but at public schools you don't have to be on a team) just plays, nobody cheers. So I have no first hand experience with cheerleaders and the like, so I am basing Syd on Kirsten Dunst's character in Bring it On, Kara, etc are the mean cheerleaders and Lana is just really really popular, but she's still down to earth. There although is a bit of snobbery, I wanted to add that in cos I know that cheerleaders aren't perfect and all but Syd also has to be popular because Will and Vaughn are in the football team and I might add in a rival bitchy cheerleader (no points for guessing who that is). So that's why I added the cheerleader thing in. Please keep reading though, I have my reasons.  
  
Largemarge416 – Thanks, yeh I did intend to make it a bit snobbish, I need to keep my options open cos I haven't completely decided how this is going to play out, so that's why it is a bit snobbish in some bits, I know this explanation is a little off but I can't tell you everything cos it'll ruin the story.  
  
Sara – Hi! Um arvo I guess is an Aussie term – it means afternoon. Sorry to confuse you but I'm an Aussie so I sometimes slip in Aussie slang and I use Aussie spelling as well. We actually have a show called the 'Big Arvo'.  
  
Jo – Hi Jo! I think you're the same Jo from the Smallville site, with my Alias thread. Sorry if I'm wrong but yeh. Anyway I'd rather star on Alias than write it, but I guess it's always an option. Lol  
  
Chapter 3  
  
152, 151, 150, 149, 148, 147, so this is Sydney's locker, Michael hadn't been assigned a locker yet, except for the temp near the office, there were a couple of spares near Sydney's locker. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Syd walking up.  
  
"Hey Michael, ready to go?"  
  
"Huh? Oh Syd, hi, yeh I'm ready, are you?"  
  
"Yeh, I've just got to get my English lit homework"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Ok lets go before we get spotted"  
  
"So you are worried about Will?"  
  
"Yes, and the rest of the population at Emerson College, Beverly Hills is known for gossip."  
  
"Ok, well how are we getting there? Do you want to walk or drive?"  
  
"Lets walk, a walk on the beach would be great"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"So tell me..."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Tell me what being Michael Vaughn is like, what your greatest fear is, what is your fav food, what do you think of the people at the snobbiest school in LA, what was your last school like, do you miss it?"  
  
"I'm scared of people leaving me, Mexican, it's good so far, a lot like Emerson except everything was in French, I miss the people. I noticed you didn't ask the more traditional questions such as do you have any siblings, what are your parents like, what's you fav colour?"  
  
"That's because I don't have any siblings, my mum died when I was 8 and my dad is never home to be a real father, and my fav colour is blue, like an aqua-marine blue."  
  
"Only child cool, I have two sisters Eliza, she's 10 a really good kid, Rachel is 20 and is at uni in Australia, uni is college" he explained when Syd gave him a quizzical look, "my dad died when I was six, he was a CIA agent, mum says I look just like him. My mum tries her best to be a good mum but since dad died it's been hard for her, she works a lot but she's almost always home for dinner."  
  
"CIA agent, wow, what do you want to be when you're older?"  
  
"I'll probably follow in his footsteps I guess, what about you?"  
  
"I want to follow in my mums footsteps and become an English lit teacher, I know it sounds boring but it's what I want to do"  
  
"It doesn't sound boring at all, maybe I'll do that if the CIA doesn't work out"  
  
"Maybe I'll try the CIA if I get sick of being a teacher"  
  
"Sounds good to me"  
  
"We're here"  
  
"That was quick"  
  
"Yeh"  
  
"Lets get a table"  
  
"There's one in the corner" Syd led Michael to a secluded table in the back. "Comfy"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'll just have vanilla milkshake and fries"  
  
"Two vanilla milkshakes, two fries & a burger thanks," He said to the waitress. As he turned back to Syd he realised that he was developing a serious crush on her and he really hoped that she felt the same way.  
  
"So you must miss all of your friends, girlfriend and family?" Syd said breaking their comfortable silence.  
  
"Yeh all of them except I don't have a girlfriend...yet" he said smiling at Sydney.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend...Will?"  
  
"No, I'm not going out with Will...or anyone else" she said the last bit teasingly  
  
They looked into each other's eyes  
  
"Here you go kids," the waitress said breaking the moment  
  
"Thankyou" they both replied  
  
They talked animatedly between themselves completely unaware of the students watching their every move.  
  
"Oh my gosh, is it 6 already?"  
  
"Yeh, what's wrong, I thought you said that your dad is never home so you don't have a curfew"  
  
"Yeh, usually" Syd said "but today, we have dinner plans with Emily & Arvin" Michael gave her a confused look "Friends of the family, Emily is practically my mum"  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"That would be great" She smiled at him "Thanks"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Not far from here, I live on the beach"  
  
"That's cool so do I"  
  
"Are you trying out for quarterback this season?"  
  
"Yep, I've never played before but in PE we had a game and everyone got a chance at playing quarterback," he smiled "The coach was walking by at the time and spotted me, he's forcing me to try out. I don't really mind though, it sounds like fun."  
  
"Yeh, I love cheering at the games, its so much fun, but I bet I'll like it better this year."  
  
"Cos your captain?"  
  
"Nope" she said with a smile "better view"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment"  
  
"This is it," she said sadly, she didn't want this date to end  
  
"Nice house, I live not that far away, I could walk here easily"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan"  
  
"I had a really great time, but I don't think I learnt much French"  
  
"Next time then," he said as he leant closer  
  
"Yeh..." Syd was cut off but Michael's lips on hers. Oh my gosh Michael Vaughn is kissing me  
  
I'm kissing Sydney & she's kissing me back, I really wish I didn't have to stop for air.  
  
They pulled apart a little dazed  
  
"Thanks for today, I loved it, I'll see you tomorrow, bye" she said as she gave him a peck on the lips and ran inside.  
  
"Bye" a speechless Michael replied.  
  
Plz!!!! PLZ REPLY! The little button at the bottom...lol :D  
  
Next Chapter – Enter Jack!!! Will he be good or bad??? 


	4. Chapter 4

Title – Irresistible  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing but MV (yeh I wish)  
  
Rating – PG-13  
  
Author – Lil Aussie Alias Chick  
  
Summary - Syd and Vaughn are young and in love. SV  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first Fan-Fic ever, well I've written 2 others but they've kinda been written as I've written this one so I've been too scared to post them but how else am I gonna get any feedback to see if I can actually write, so this is my fav out of them. Anyway I'm 15 and I live in Australia so I've only seen up to Blowback and I do not want to know anything so I will kill anyone who tells me anything...lol.  
  
If anyone reads my other story or any of my future stories you will probably notice that some of my stories sorta intertwine, like names and schools and their history – eg. Siblings and stuff but not all of my stories will but yeh (  
  
Also I'd once again like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing 'When I see you Smiling', it means heaps to me.  
  
And please read my other story 'Away From the Light'.  
  
I felt bad for not updating in ages because i was really sick for about 3 weeks and i had to catch up on all my skoolwork and about 6 assignments (no exaggeration) and then straight after that i had two weeks of exams but now it's all finished!!! Yay no exams and no assignments. So that's why I'm posting up two chapters for you.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hello Sydney, what time do you call this?" Jack Bristow called to his daughter  
  
"Sorry dad, I was out with a friend"  
  
"He didn't look like any of the friends I normally see you with"  
  
"He's new, his name is Michael Vaughn, he's from France, why don't you get the CIA to check him out if you think he's dangerous, I bet you'll find heaps on his father, William Vaughn, he was a CIA agent, he was killed when Michael was 6" she paused "is that enough of an explanation? It's much more of an explanation than you give me for missing Christmas, Thanksgiving, my birthday all of those years and it's more of an explanation than you'll give me when you miss the ceremony where I get named head cheerleader."  
  
Jack Bristow didn't even flinch "I'll be there Sydney, I already said I would"  
  
"That's what you say all the time, then you call and send a present from Rome because work got in the way."  
  
"My work is important Sydney, maybe one day you will understand"  
  
"I'm not five years old, I understand that your job puts food on the table, lets us live in this house and sends me to my exclusive private school, why cant your bosses send someone else away, someone who doesn't have a family, if you can call this a family, I'm going to have a shower and I won't be down until Arvin & Emily get here."  
  
Jack watched his daughter run up the stairs, wishing for the millionth time that he could give his daughter the life she wanted, that he had a normal job & that his wife Laura was still alive, not the woman who's picture was in the briefcase in front of him, Irena Derevko, the woman who had at one time brought him so much joy and in one instant it was all taken away and replaced with this monster, that had killed 25 CIA agents, his colleagues, the father of the young man that Sydney was quite definitely falling for. He wished that his life were not so complicated.  
  
"Sydney" Emily Sloane called out  
  
"Emily, Uncle Arvin" Syd said as she was enveloped in a hug by both parties.  
  
"Wow Sydney haven't you grown up since the last time we saw you, what's going on in your life now?"  
  
Sydney shrugged  
  
"Sydney has been doing very well for herself lately, she's going to be the captain of her cheerleading squad, her last report card had straight A's, with great comments from her teachers and I believe she made a new friend today" Jack said putting emphasis on the word friend.  
  
Syd blushed  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful Syd, what's his name" Emily said understanding what Jack really meant."  
  
"Michael, Michael Vaughn" Sydney said after a moment of hesitation  
  
Jack looked at Arvin, Arvin looked down, as he understood why Jack had brought up the topic.  
  
"That's wonderful news, darling, we must meet him, I bet he's a nice boy." Emily said oblivious to her husband and Jack, like Sydney who hadn't witnessed the moment.  
  
"Uh lets eat, Monique has cooked us a delicious meal" Jack said hastily as the rest of the party walked into the adjoining room. Sydney was a smart girl and he knew that if he didn't change the subject soon she would become suspicious.  
  
This is going to be a long evening Syd thought, having to be nice to he father and keep up with the conversation and include her thoughts, that wasn't going to happen because she only had one thought and his name was Michael Vaughn.  
  
Plz!!!! PLZ REPLY! The little button at the bottom...lol :D  



	5. Chapter 5

**Title – Irresistible**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but MV (yeh I wish)**

**Rating – PG-13**

**Author – Lil Aussie Alias Chick**

**Summary - Syd and Vaughn are young and in love. SV**   
Hey everyone! This is my first Fan-Fic ever, well I've written 2 others but they've kinda been written as I've written this one so I've been too scared to post them but how else am I gonna get any feedback to see if I can actually write, so this is my fav out of them. Anyway I'm 15 and I live in Australia. 

If anyone reads my other story or any of my future stories you will probably notice that some of my stories sorta intertwine, like names and schools and their history – eg. Siblings and stuff but not all of my stories will but yeh ï

I know I haven't updated in ages and I feel so bad but I have a huge amount of work to do so yeh but here it is.

Also I'd once again like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing 'When I see you Smiling', it means heaps to me.

And please read my other story 'Away From the Light'.

Moni – Glad your enjoying it!

Daisyduke947 – Thankyou, hope you enjoy.

Dolphingurll – Thankyou – here it is.

Largemarge416 – Thankyou so much! I'm so flattered. What I meant with the whole Jack/Sloane and Michael thing is the whole Syd's mum killing his dad, etc.

Chickiee-dee – Thankyou! I've been trying to keep up with all of your stories – I have no idea how you do it.

MelE – I didn't really understand wat you meant cos this fic is still going – plz explain.

**Chapter 5**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Sydney groaned, she had hit the snooze button 3 times already, she opened one eye to see the time "7:30, no I so don't want to get up for school", then realisation hit, I get to walk to school with Michael Vaughn, I get to watch Michael Vaughn play football, I am going out with Michael Vaughn well basically anyway, Michael Vaughn kissed me! "Well maybe getting up isn't such a bad idea she said to herself"

Syd fell out of bed and quickly had a shower and got dressed into her uniform, a short royal blue & white checked skirt, a white shirt with royal blue writing on the pocket, a royal blue tie with white stripes on the centre of it, white anklet socks and black leather laced up shoes with a slight heel, she pulled her a bit longer than shoulder length brown hair into a high pony tail & packed her cheerleading outfit for an announcement she had to make later that day, putting on a minimal amount of make-up, she grabbed a muffin and stopped short as she saw her fathers briefcase sitting on the bench, she got confused, her father was always already gone before she got up, exporting aeroplane parts was always more important to him than a family breakfast. Sighing she looked into the adjoining room where she saw her father surrounded by papers, most likely from work, he may not be at work but he was always thinking about it.

"Ah Sydney your awake, I thought we have time to go have a little breakfast before I take you to school."

"I always walk or catch the bus"

"Well I'm home this morning why not take advantage of this beautiful day"

Doorbell rings

"Sorry dad, that's Michael, I have to go"

"Can't you make an exception for your father" Jack Bristow questioned

"I can't, children learn by the examples their parents set," She said as she walked out the door.

"I'm your father and you will listen to me, I haven't been the best example so far, but now things are going to change, you will have a curfew, Monique will become your full time nanny because I believe that you need more structure in your life, I will make an effort to be home every night and have a family breakfast, I wont miss important events in your life from now on."

"How long is this going to last dad? How long! Don't you dare think that just because we have a genetic connection that I think of you as my father, a real father wouldn't have to make these kinds of promises, these things" Syd choked on her words "I'll be at Francie's tonight, don't call" She yelled as she ran out the door

"Syd! What's wrong?" a concerned Michael Vaughn said trying to gain eye contact with the young Bristow

"My dad" she chocked out

"What happened"?

"He, he's just, I don't know, he's never cared about me before and suddenly he wants to be my father & he makes me want to hit him with a shovel, how can he think that after all this time everything's fine between us and that we have a perfect relationship"

Michael stifled a laugh after hearing the shovel comment, "Syd, I think he just might be trying to make up for all he's missed, he probably just woke up this morning and went wow my daughters all grown up now, I missed it all, I don't want to miss anymore"

"Well he doesn't know how to be a father," Syd said, tears streaming down her face

"Shh, it's all going to work out" Michael said soothingly as he reached over to Sydney and hugged her close. They stood like that for a few minutes as Jack watched their interactions from a window above. "Syd, I think that we'd better get going, my house is on the way, lets stop there so you can wash you face"

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you," she said as Michael wrapped his arm around her waist

Michael didn't say anything he just leaned down and kissed her.

Plz!!!! PLZ REPLY! The little button at the bottom...lol :D


	6. Chapter 6

Yes I am back and I know I am soooo bad with updates, well I am now in gr12 and its killing me! And I've only done 1 term of it so far – ahhhh! Lol so I'm on holidays now which is why I am finally updating, I am still working on chapter 7 of 'When I see you Smiling', its definitely in the works I'm almost finished it actually but its quite short so I may make it longer and update later or just update it so you guys will have it. Anyways I also have another story idea churning in my head – I think it'll be good if I ever get around to writing it. Lol.

And now I feel compelled to send a hello to the lovely people at channel 7 in hopes that they will put season 4 of Alias on earlier then they plan to (hello half way through the year! Do you really think I can keep waiting!). Plz Plz the Aussie Alias fans beg you!

Ok and if I ever go comatose again and never update – KEEP BUGGING ME! I SWEAR IF YOU DO I WILL UPDATE – NEVER QUIT BUGGING ME ABOUT UPDATING – POST MULTIPLE REVIEWS IF YOU HAVE TO – I DEFINITELY NEED PPL TO PUSH ME.

Now thankyou sooo much to those who reviewed the last chapter –

Luv24+Alias – here it is hope u like it

Chizzchizchiz – Updated

Daisyduke947 – cos you asked so politely here it is

Chickiee - Dee – Yeh that's the reaction I wanted everyone to get, I want to stick to the fact that Sydney raised herself and he practically abandoned her. Although Jack will reappear, shutting up about specifics though. Lol

Elizabeth – he he yeh I know I really should write more, ill try harder I promise.

I will stop my ramblings here is chapter 6, I really hope you like it –

**Chapter 6**

Whispers were heard as the pair walked onto the front steps of their school hand in hand.

"I think they know" Michael whispered into his girlfriends' ear

"My guess the whole school will know by 3rd period"

"How long until it reaches Will?"

"Homeroom"

"How do you know?"

"I've been here a lot longer than you, I know how the gossip line goes"

"Oh, should we give these people a show to talk about?"

Syd smiled as she reached up to kiss him, blushing once the lack of air ceased the kiss.

"Syd!" Francie yelled from the end of the hall

"I'll see you in homeroom then" Michael said leaning down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Bye" Syd replied

"Hey Syd, so it looks like its true?"

"Gossip line working overtime?" Syd asked

"Triple time more like it, I found out last night, where was the always anticipated best friend phone call last night?"

"Dinner with Emily and Arvin, fight with dad last night and this morning"

"So he was actually there for more than 6 hours"

"Unfortunately"

"I feel your pain, now onto the more important stuff, dish out the goss I was supposed to hear last night"

Syd started laughing, "Ok" they started talking excitedly about yesterday's events.

"Here it goes" Syd said to her boyfriend as they walked into room 124

"We've got nothing to be worried about"

"That's easy for you to say, you're new here, I have the cheerleaders to deal with," she said unhappily

"Yes, I'm a lucky guy I get to date the most popular girl in the school"

"Shut up don't ever say that to me again"

Michael just looked at her with a twinkle in his eye

"Ugh, fine I give up, I can't fight when I have to look into your green eyes"

Michael just grinned

"Stop it! That is soooo not fair"

A crackle stopped their little game; the morning announcements were about to start

"Syd"

"Oh, hey Will"

"Um, I'm supposed to come and get you for the announcements"

"Sure yeh, I remember"

The pair continued down the hall, an uncomfortable silence filling the air

"So, you and Michael huh?"

"Yeh, uh Will, I should have told you before everyone else found out, but"

"I get it the gossip line ran too fast today, I mean we weren't together or anything, I'm happy for you"

"Really?"

"Yeh Syd, you're a great friend and you deserve someone who makes you happy, he does make you happy?"

"More than ever"

"And you know that if he ever does anything to you, I'll always be here"

"Thanks Will, you have know idea how much it means to me that your cool about me and Michael and that I know that we can still be good friends because I would never want to lose our friendship."

"I really care about you Syd, nothing about that is ever going to change"

"So we can't wait to see all of you guys at the tryouts this afternoon!" Syd announced to the awaiting crowd

"Remember anyone can tryout" Will followed on

As the principle walked to the microphone Will & Syd sat in their respective seats

"I think that went well"

"Yeh, but I think they all wanted to see you do a split"

"Don't start with the skirt length"

"I still think that they're not short enough"

"Shut up Will" Syd enjoyed the ease of their playful banter, it meant that Will was truly ok with her being with Michael, she could always tell what Will was feeling because of their long friendship and their closeness.

"Fine, I think the witch is glaring at us"

"That's because we're on stage"

"At least they can't hear us"

"Very good indeed"

"Uh Syd, I heard that Mike is trying out for quarterback, is that true?"

"Yeh" She said quietly

"Who do you want to get it?"

"I don't know?"

"Michael?"

"Please don't make me try and pick between the two of you, it wasn't easy to do the first time, because I never ever want to hurt you"

"So?"

"I'll cheer equally hard for both of you" Syd said firmly, halting their conversation

"Ok" Why do I have to love my best friend, when she loves someone else and will never have the same feelings for me as I have for her?

Once again I am from Australia where we do not have cheerleaders or jocks. Everyone plays sport on a Friday afternoon at the same time, there are no cheerleaders to cheer people, at my school (private school) we have sports fields for, touch footy, soccer, grass hockey, rugby union and P.E sports, a state of the art outdoor basketball, netball & tennis court. But not all schools have these so yeh we verse other schools every week but its not a major thing and we don't have pep rally's or anything like that. So I have no first hand knowledge of cheerleaders or jocks or anything like that so I am basing the cheerleaders on the movie 'bring it on'. Syd is like Torrance and I will develop other characters to be like Courtney and Whitney and Big Red.

Like it? Hate it? Review tell me! I LOVE reviews!

Coming up –

Chapter 7 – Shirts off! Footy tryouts!

Chapter 8 – hmmm that's a surprise but I will be asking you guys to help me… lots of secrecy just keep reading and you can help make this story how you want it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title –** Irresistible

**Disclaimer –** I own nothing but what you don't recognize as JJ's amazing brilliance. – Hear that NOTHING!

**Rating –** PG-13

**Author –** Lil Aussie Alias Chick

**Summary -** Syd and Vaughn are young and in love. SV

* * *

Yes I am back and I know I am soooo bad with updates, well I am now in gr12 and its killing me! Only 6 more months exactly left tomorrow! But unfortunately like 5 weeks left of this term  I have exams starting at the end of this week running for like 2 weeks so ill be studying for them as well as finishing my legal assignment and my ever annoying history one. The only good thing is that I get 4 full days off during shut down – maybe my muse will make a reappearance then. Then after 2 more weeks of agonizing school I get three weeks off! And in the last week I am going to Sydney! To Hillsong – road trip! It'll be awesome; it's our last year with the school doing it.

Anyways I also have another story idea churning in my head – I think it'll be good if I ever get around to writing it. Lol.

And now I feel compelled to send a hello to the lovely people at channel 7 in hopes that they will put season 4 of Alias on earlier then they plan to (hello half way through the year! Do you really think I can keep waiting!). Plz Plz the Aussie Alias fans beg you!

Ok and if I ever go comatose again and never update – KEEP BUGGING ME! I SWEAR IF YOU DO I WILL UPDATE – NEVER QUIT BUGGING ME ABOUT UPDATING – POST MULTIPLE REVIEWS IF YOU HAVE TO – I DEFINITELY NEED PPL TO PUSH ME.

Now I had planned to post this chapter earlier but I had some nastiness with FF, I posted a songfic for The OC and forgot a disclaimer for the song; I did one for the show. Anyways they took my story off and I couldn't post anything for a while – and apparently someone would have had to report me! So I think that's extremely slack and I was really sad too so I warn everyone to put disclaimers for everything. The worst part was that they didn't even warn me they just said I plagiarized and took it off  I DO NOT PLAGIARIZE! And never will. I'm so depressed just talking about it.

* * *

Now thank you sooo much to those who reviewed the last chapter –

**ArodLoverus2001 –** Thanks for your review! I'm glad your liking it 

**Claire –** Thanks for your review – here it is.

**Natalie –** I share your feelings  I love Will but Vaughn is just the ultimate hottie.

**Chickieedee –** Thanks for your review! OMG! Year 12 is killing me! I have although been told a number of times it is the best year of your life…yet to see it lol. I will although make it!

**Lec –** You LOVE my story! OMG! Thankyou – you have no idea how good that makes me feel! Awww Thanks! Im very happy now 

**Number47 –** Ha Ha! Lol Thanks for the push I would have updated sooner but there was the whole thing with FF . I glad your pushing me – I need it trust me, I am the queen of procrastination! I'm meant to be doing my legal assignment now .

**Soccerfreeek324 –** Hey my Best American Friend lol! Well it has obviously been a long time since I updated cos in your review you told me I'd won. Hmmm well that was forever ago, yay I get to tell everyone how much I love your stories! EVERYONE GO READ ARYN'S STORIES – CLOSE ENCOUNTERS AND APARTMENT 7 (WHICH I AM AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER IN!) he he I can't believe you said you loved it! You're the writing genius!

**Joan –** You counted! OMG! I know im slack – blame it on my muse running away and STUPID year 12! Thanks for the review!

**Anonymous –** I'm sooo glad you enjoyed it! Yes it has a lot of dialogue but that was my style of writing at the time and how the story is, I might eventually cut it down a bit but I can't do it all at once hence the slight lessening of dialogue in this chapter. 7.9! Yay! OMG! Are you serious? Yay! OMG! Thanks! – Don't worry about going off in tangents I swear I do it constantly! It's interesting to read – especially when your in a weird mood, well my ramblings tend to be like that anyway.

**Anonymous –** I take it you're a cheerleader lol. Yeh I love Bring it On too! But we in Australia are deprived of cheerleading squads so that's where I took my impression from. I think I'd probably be a cheerleader if I lived in the states cos im really small so I'd be easy to throw and on top of pyramids, etc. And when I was in grade 8 at our athletics carnival my friends in my house and I did a routine to our war cry and it was sooo much fun. But im in grade 12 now so there's no hope of ever being a cheerleader . I tried to learn the cheer on the DVD's extra features, I figured it was the easiest – I did pretty good I think – but I'd need some serious training to do the first one like you. Oh and I made up this cheer by myself not sure if its any good – don't judge me too harshly.

**Aliasa –** Yes this fic is still active I am just extremely extremely busy. So stoked that you love it!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Round and Round, Take them Down, Defence, Defence push em round, 1,2,3 We're the best, X, Y, Z We beat the rest, One step right, one step left, come on defence do your best!" Syd belted out, they weren't scheduled to cheer but Lana had convinced her that the guys needed all the encouragement they could get, so here she was yelling her lungs out. The boys had been playing for an hour already; she had quite enjoyed watching them when the issue of Will or Michael wasn't in her head. All the boys had their shirts off for the last bit of the tryouts as they were doing fitness training to show the coach how fit they already were. This spectacle had encouraged many of the girls to join them on the bleachers, but Syd was oblivious to the rest of the group, her attention was focused on a certain Frenchman.

"Ok boys that's enough for the day, lists will be posted tomorrow morning, any questions?" he paused for a moment but the continued on "Ok, hit the showers men, you worked hard today. Will can I see you"

"Coach?"

"I thought I'd give you the heads up before the list is posted"

"Thanks coach, I really think that Eric Weiss would be a great blocker and for my first receiver I was thinking even though he's new and has never played before Michael Vaughn"

"Uh Will I don't think you really understood what I meant"

"Sorry coach I guess I don't" a sense of dread filling him

"I know that quarterback has been yours since middle school but I've decided that Michael Vaughn will be quarterback and you'll be first receiver this year"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You'll be second-string quarterback"

"What about my captaincy? Michael? He has never played before he's new he doesn't know the competition"

"I know all that, which is why I am giving you Captain and Vaughn Vice Captain"

"Coach"

"Will" he started "I understand what your thinking, this was going to be your glory year & yes Michael is less experienced & that is why I need both of you to work together, I've never had a co-captained team before because of all the trouble it can cause, I did it this year because I think you can handle it. Don't make me regret my decision, I need you to do this for the team, you'll teach Vaughn everything you know but I will use you more in the beginning of season. Please understand this wasn't an easy decision to make, but Vaughn has extreme potential that I can't overlook because you've been here longer."

"Yes coach" was Will's automated response

"Good, I need to speak to Vaughn now" Coach Larson said as he walked off

"Vaughn!" Coach Larson yelled

"Yes coach" Michael inwardly groaned, he was just about to meet Sydney for dinner and didn't want to hear bad news to overshadow the evening

"Michael I think you did an outstanding job today so I am giving you the heads up"

"Sorry coach I'm confused"

"Son, your our new quarterback"

"But I th…"

"Yes it was Will Tippin's position but I think that you are more suited to it, I also think that you are captain material" he took a deep breath, "which is why I am making you Vice Captain with Will, I know your inexperienced but I believe that with Will's help you will make this team reach the play-offs this year."

"Thankyou Coach" Michael replied clearly overwhelmed

"Don't disappoint me"

Vaughn walked out of the locker room.

"Hey what's up?" Sydney asked "You look, um, bewildered?"

"Have you talked to Will yet?"

"No I haven't seen him I went to the locker room straight after you finished, why?"

"Coach Larson just told me that I'm going to be quarterback & Vice Captain with Will" Vaughn said still slightly perplexed

"OMG! That's so great Mike!" she said hugging him "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeh, of course but I've never played before, I'm… well you know kinda scared" he admitted

Syd hugged him again "if you weren't totally awesome coach would never have put you as quarterback, I mean Will has been quarterback since forever, it would have taken a lot for him to drop Will. Stop worrying and enjoy, lets go out celebrating, just the two of us, everyone else is going to chino's, lets go to the beach or something"

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he said looking into her eyes "you are so special"

"Yeh I know" she said laughing, "I think I should use some of that bribe money you used to get me"

"It better go to good use," he said wrapping his arms around the front of her and kissing her neck as they walked to his car.

* * *

Once again I am from Australia where we do not have cheerleaders or jocks. Everyone plays sport on a Friday afternoon at the same time, there are no cheerleaders to cheer people, at my school (private school) we have sports fields for, touch footy, soccer, grass hockey, rugby union and P.E sports, a state of the art outdoor basketball, netball & tennis court. But not all schools have these so yeh we verse other schools every week but its not a major thing and we don't have pep rally's or anything like that. So I have no first hand knowledge of cheerleaders or jocks or anything like that so I am basing the cheerleaders on the movie 'bring it on'. Syd is like Torrance and I will develop other characters to be like Courtney and Whitney and Big Red.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review tell me! I LOVE reviews! PLZ review you have no idea how good it makes writers feel to know that their work is being enjoyed and appreciated, even a short review. Thanks guys!

Coming up –

Chapter 8 – hmmm that's a surprise but I will be asking you guys to help me… lots of secrecy just keep reading and you can help decide the next part of the storyline.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title –** Irresistible

**Disclaimer –** I own nothing but what you don't recognize as JJ's amazing brilliance. – Hear that NOTHING!

**Rating –** PG-13

**Author –** Lil Aussie Alias Chick

**Summary -** Syd and Vaughn are young and in love. SV

I haven't been able to post because someone dobbed me into ff for my OC story which originally had lyrics which are apparently against the rules, so i took the lyrics off but then someone dobbed me in again for having lyrics which i clearly did not - so someone obvioulsy has a problem - so now i can't update until my punishment is over. For anyone reading 'Everything You Want' im sorry but its taken to much out of me with ff and im giving it up - i can't keep getting infractions because someone who reads OC fics has a problem. Oh its so depressing cos i took the lyrics off when i found out i wasn't allowed to post them so im really upset about it. I didn't do anything wrong and it sucks.

I'm sorry to all for not posting sooner but i have had exams and i am now finally on holidays as of today. So i might have a new chapter of When I See You Smiling up soon. But i'm going to Sydney in 10 days! So unfortunately no posts for 2 weeks when i'm in Sydney. Yay i'm going to Sydney! The city in which our heroine is named after!

Now everyone i feel a little crushed cos i didn't get as many reviews so make sure you ALWAYS review! Not just for me but for everyone's story you read - you read it - you review, someone put a lot of effort into writing it so the least you can do is write a review!

I now post all my review responses on my live journal (go to my profile and click on my homepage to get there) and review responses go up more often then chapters at this stage. I have responses for everyone who reviewed.

Thank You for your reviews- ArodLoverus2001, Claire, i love me, soccerfreeek324, Anna Bannana Boat and a TV crazed. A special thanks to TV crazed for posting multiple reviews to get my butt into gear - don't take me off ur fav's list - im posting!

Oh and Aussie Fans - i've heard that channel 7 has aired an ad for the new season of Alias - apparently set to air in August. Lets hope its true, we've been through enough.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Sydney frantically searched her room for her new silver 2 inch heels, "Ha!" she cried when she spotted an open shoebox with a silver strap hanging over the edge in the corner of her walk in closet. She sat on her bed trying to fit the tiny metal rod into one of the miniscule holes in the leather band; it was her one year anniversary with Michael and she was as usual running late, Michael was due to pick her up in 5 minutes for her surprise anniversary date that he had organised all by himself, she didn't want to spoil the evening by being late, although being the thoughtful guy that he was and knowing how Syd was he had most likely given her the wrong time so she'd actually be early when he picked her up. She smiled at the likelihood of the latter of her thoughts, finally getting the Barbie sized instruments to fit the right way she made her way to the mirror. She gave herself an approving glance; she knew that Michael would probably have a heart attack when he saw her. She was wearing a knee-length red dress with multiple layers of different length fabrics that went in different directions making the skirt part of the dress, the top part of the dress was loose making it fall into a rounded shape, she had a heart shaped brooch on her hip with diamantes on it, her shoes were silver with silver straps that wound around a quarter of her leg. She had put her normally straight hair into loose curls which ended just passed her shoulders. She was going to carry a small rounded silver short strapped bag, her make-up was done up more that usual with Syd adding a fiery red glitter lipstick for effect, her nails were also the same shade of colour. She was just spraying herself with Tommy Girl when she heard the doorbell ring, praying that it was Monique that answered the door not her father who for some reason had come home early for dinner. Which had made Monique a bit upset (even though she would never dare show it) as she was planning to go on a date also but now she would have to cook for Jack and stay to clean up after.

"Hello Monique how are you this evening?" Michael greeted the Bristow's nanny

"Mr. Bristow is home," she answered simply "Sydney should be down within the hour I'm guessing, "she said grinning

"I know the drill, I'll let you get back to whatever you need to do so that you can make it out in time for your big date"

Sydney rolled her eyes, she had turned the intercom on as to hear who had answered the door but had to groan as she heard her boyfriend affect yet another female with his unfaltering charm.

"Hello Michael"

Sydney instantly stiffened when she heard her father's voice

"Hello Sir, how are you this evening" Michael replied as evenly as possible, this man scared him.

"I'm well, I believe that you are taking my daughter out this evening"

Straight to the point he thought "Yes Mr. Bristow it's our one year anniversary"

Uh oh Syd thought, I better get down there quick, but still make an entrance she added as an afterthought

Jack was about to answer when Michael suddenly smiled and looked passed him towards the stairs; he turned to see his daughter looking gorgeous gliding down the stairs. As she reached the last few steps Michael joined her and held out his arm to help her with the remaining stairs, a gallant gesture for a high school boy Jack had to admit. He although had used Sydney's advice and checked the boy out in the CIA files, he had come up clean whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was left for him to decide.

"Wow Syd, you look amazing" Michael whispered to her as he reached out his arm "I'm so glad you decided to come down at this very moment"

Syd's breath had caught in her throat when she first laid eyes on Michael in a suit "You look gorgeous in a suit, I can't wait for tonight"

"I was staring at you the whole time, did you notice"

"I did, do you think my father noticed too?"

"No, he didn't notice"

"Sydney you look lovely, do have a good time this evening, I won't be home when you get back I'm off on a trip I'll see you in a week" with that Jack walked into his study but not before giving Michael a quick glare/glance.

"Come on let's get out of here" Syd whispered into Michaels' ear

"Ok but one thing first"

"What?"

"Shh" he said as he wrapped a blindfold around her eyes and started leading her towards his car.

The car trip was actually longer than expected but Syd realised that Michael must have driven around aimlessly for awhile so she would be clueless as to where they were going, Michael had put together a CD of their favourite songs and had purposely not arrived until the CD had played through each of the songs.

He was enjoying the trip, as he knew even with the constant nagging about where they were going this was exactly how Syd would have wanted their anniversary to be.

An hour after they had left Syd's house they arrived at the Los Rogo's Spanish restaurant, Michael finally took off the blindfold letting Syd have a look at her surroundings. "Oh my gosh! Michael this place is so beautiful how did you get a reservation, this place must cost a for…"

"Shh, don't even think about it, it's our special night and you deserve the very best there is"

Melting from his words and the smile that followed, she let Michael lead her through the restaurant, without a word a waiter arrived at their sides, took their coats and ushered them to a private room in the back, placing his hands over Syd's eyes Michael let the waiter open the door. Inside was beautiful, Michael had organised what he wanted to have in the room but nothing that he had imagined looked anything like this. There was a table for two in the centre of the room, it had been set up exquisitely, roses of every colour, shape and size were spread out across the room, with a dance floor off to the left of the room, romantic music was playing softly in the background, it was perfect. Michael slowly lifted his hands off her eyes and gave her a moment to take it all in.

"So what do you think?" he asked her

"It's so amazing, it's beautiful, oh my gosh you didn't do this by yourself did you, you are amazing"

"Shh, you're rambling, have I told you that you're beautiful lately?"

"Only a hundred times, I was expecting to hear it at least a thousand times by now" she said with a silly grin on her face.

"Well I think that I'll need at least the rest of tonight and tomorrow morning to reach my quota" he said grinning

Syd smirked, she knew exactly what Michael was thinking and truthfully she was thinking the same thing, Monique wouldn't be back for a few days and her father would be gone the entire week, it was now or never, "let's see how tonight goes and then we'll decide about tomorrow later" she said teasingly, he had waited a year, he could wait a few more hours.

Michael smiled and led his date to the table, inside though he was about to burst. He had thought long and hard about the prospect of an extended date tonight, he wasn't quite sure about it, he knew the risks involved, but they were in a serious relationship, and they would be each other's firsts. On top of that, he was in love, he was deeply in love with Syd, something that he would announce this evening, if it all went to plan.

Syd and Michael laughed, ate and danced throughout the evening; they were both enjoying themselves greatly, although most thoughts were focused on the night ahead of them, if the night went on past the restaurant.

"Michael I had a great night, it was so perfect, I can't believe that you organised it all" Syd said to her boyfriend as they were standing in the front foyer of her house. She was still contemplating if tonight would in fact be the night, she loved Michael and they would be responsible and she truly did almost feel ready, key word being almost. They had had opportunities in the past but it wasn't the right time and she wasn't sure now was the right time either, she loved him and trusted him with her life, she hoped he felt the same.

Michael took a deep breath, it was now, the time was right to let her know how much she meant to him. It was crazy that he could be saying this to someone in high school, after all who finds their soul mate when they're 16? Never the less he knew that it was real, maybe too real, well here it goes, "Syd, I'm so glad that you had a great time, I just have something to add, Syd I love you, I've known it for a while now and I always will love you."

* * *

Well the whole outfit Syd was wearing was my semi formal outfit (yr 10) I don't do the dress justice when i explain it but its sooo gorgeous. OMG it was so long ago - i'm now hunting for my formal dress (yr 12). 

I hope you guys liked that chapter, plz review i need to know what you guys thought - and that means everyone plz. I know that there are some of you who have me on ur fav's and alert lists but i've never recieved a review from you and that makes me sad.

The little purple button that says review.


End file.
